It Made Sense, Really
by SinDoll
Summary: Somethings make sense. Some people mean more to you then you could ever dream. Most importantly, Some love doesn't have to be fated or expected to be one of the best things that could ever happen. HrDT


**Title:** It Made Sense, Really

**Summary:** There is some things in life that are random-they are pure luck and they arn't all that important-and then there are other things things that were meant to happen things that make sense in a world lacking any. The following events are the latter. HrDT

**Pairing:** DT/HG

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series

* * *

**It made sense really.**

He had known her for years and been in the same house when they were at school and even though he didn't know her all that much it was impossible not to know of her. Besides even though they might not of been the best of friends, she had always been around and they'd practically grown up together.

**It made sense really.**

She was a war hero – a member of the _Golden Trio._ She was a leading factor in winning the war – she had helped save them all.

**It made sense really.**

She was in close proximity again, living in the same apartment block and owning the studio where he worked out of. Encounters between them were certainly a regular occurrences as was conversation and neither were adverse to having lunch or going out to drinks if they were both free or felt in need of some company.

**It made sense really.**

She was not only bright and terribly well read but as surprising as it was to many people, she was as much of a creative soul as he was. She had many published pieces of writing and even though she didn't show anyone her work, he knew she painted as well. That truth remained formally unacknowledged between the two of them – he never asked to see her work and he never offered – she always had spare supplies she was willing to let him use if he ran out in the middle of an inspired session.

Then of course there was a particular memory he treasured – they had been out at the pub one night when in a moment of drunkenness she had confessed to having written a song that had become a hit on the muggle charts. He'd tracked it down and been pleasantly surprised (although not altogether shocked) to find it was be very anti-establishment and pro-anarchy. It wasn't the type of song that would ever take off in the still conservative wizarding world but he could definitely see the appeal – he kept a copy laying around for whenever he felt angry or reminiscent of older times.

**It made sense really.**

She was beautiful. Not necessarily in the traditional fashion model sense, but certainly as an artist he could see the lurking beauty that existed by pure happenstance of who she happened to be. She had the beauty caused by inner strength, circumstance and past experiences. She was strong and fragile, expressive but distant, she was refined but her wild streak still showed through and she was graceful and sexy in a way that said she clearly hadn't bother trying to be. She was an enigma and he was constantly trying to capture those moments in an effort to work out who she really was.

**It made sense really.**

There were plenty of reasons that he had her everywhere – she was in his drawing, his paintings, his sculpture. Such a person could not be faulted for inadvertently becoming his muse. Without him even trying, her likeness would appear in the works he was creating.

He wasn't sure why he hid them away. He had told himself it was perfectly normal to have so many but a louder part reminded him that he had nowhere near that many of any other person. Yet when she found out and he confessed she just smiled and said that he didn't have to worry – that she was honored to be his muse and that if he wanted he could include some in his next show. He'd immediately accepted.

**It made sense really.**

She was a hero, a school mate, a friend, a landlord, a fellow artist and she was well known in the community. So when he started his final work on his show he wasn't too surprised that instead of just involving her, she became the feature, the theme. She was shown in all her roles, in all different mediums – all across the gallery she was displayed in all her guises and all her emotions that he had captured.

And alongside here were others – her friends, her co-workers, the neighbors, studio mates and others. Supporting her, showing connections. Because the show was all about her – the show was her.

But just as importantly it was also about him.

Because she was his life.

Because he loved her.

After all – _It made sense really._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Hey guys, my first attempt at DT/HG - Another random plot bunny even though i do ador the pairing... As usual, i've done my best to ensure that everything spelt correctly and grammar used in the appropriate places, if i have missed something don't hesitate to tell me and i shall do my best to fix it. (keeping in mind i use Australian spelling). Hope you enjoyed and i would love to hear feedback.


End file.
